


Here With You

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Calamity Jane getting the recognition she deserves, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Married Life, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Parenthood, Soft Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp Being Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Is A Little Shit, Wynonna is the best auntie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Snippets of life in the Earp-Haught household.(Spoiler alert: it's usually chaos)
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Doc Holliday, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Here With You

Everyone in the Earp-Haught household knows that Calamity Jane has a very short list of people she tolerates. Anyone who meets the small ginger cat learns very quickly after meeting her if they’re worthy of her presence.

Doc Holliday is not one of those people.

To Waverly and Nicole’s chagrin and amusement, the man seems relentless in his quest to win over Calamity Jane.

He brings her treats. She turns her nose up. He brings her a light to chase. She ignores it. He brings her an enormous stuffed mouse. She fluffs up twice her size like a fluffy ginger balloon and hides under the couch until it’s taken away.

“You know,” Nicole tells him one day. “If you keep pestering her, you’re going to make her mad. I’m surprised she hasn’t scratched you yet. So maybe just take the small victory?”

Doc-from his spot on the floor beside the couch- waves a dismissive hand. His awkward position on the carpet does not make that easy. “I can tell she’s comin’ around. There’s progress bein’ made, Haught.”

Calamity Jane hisses in his face and darts from the room in a streak of orange.

Nicole raises her eyebrows at the forlorn man on her carpet. “You were saying?”

_____________

“Momma?”

Waverly jolts awake at her daughter’s voice from the end of the bed. “Sweetie? What’re you doing up, it’s late.”

“I heard a noise.” Amy seems even smaller in the dim moonlight. “I think someone’s in the house.”

Waverly sits up slowly. This feels very familiar. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I heard the person smack into something, then say ‘oh no I dropped my muffin’. They sounded sad.”

On the Waverly’s other side, the covers shift to reveal a bleary-eyed Nicole. “’s going on?”

“Go back to sleep,” Waverly sighs, rearranging the blankets and snuggling back down. “Wynonna came by to raid our muffins again.”

Nicole mutters something about putting a deadbolt on the door and rolls over.

______________

Angel ate the waffles.

They’d been sitting on the counter, ready to be served when the floppy-eared puppy seemed to gain superpowers, sprang up and wolfed everything down. Only a few crumbs remained.

Amy was in tears, Waverly in shock, Nicole holding back a snort of laughter. Wynonna was as devastated as her niece, just managing to hold it in better.

The culprit now sits at the front of the room, eyes huge and round, paws tucked neatly. A single crumb stuck to her whiskers.

_“How?” _Wynonna breaks the silence. “You’re so tiny, where did you even fit all of those?”__

____

Amy keeps sobbing as if her life is ruined.

____

“Come on kiddo, you know what we’re gonna do to make this right?” Wynonna rubs her nieces’ shoulder, who hiccups, looking up with a tearstained face.

____

“What?”

____

“Donuts and hot chocolate.”

____

Immediately the tears stop, and Amy beams. “Okay!”

____

____________

____

“I can’t find her,” Waverly says, looking frantic. “I checked everywhere baby; she’s missing!”

____

Nicole puts her hands on her wife’s shoulders, and Waverly sinks into her arms. The brunette is shaking slightly.

____

“She can’t have gone far, okay?” Nicole soothes. “C’mon Waves, let’s just calm down for a minute and think. Where have we not looked?”

____

“I-I’ve checked the whole house. But I never saw her leave.”

____

“Amy’s going to be alright. If you didn’t see her leave then she should still be here somewhere.” Nicole keeps a hold of Waverly’s hand as they move from room to room, checking in places they know their daughter couldn’t possibly be for peace of mind. Once they finished downstairs, they move to the top floor.

____

“Ames?” Waverly says, looking in the bathtub.

____

Nicole wisely doesn’t make a comment, shaking her head and moving on. Finally, they reach their room.

____

Nicole checks under the bed while Waverly searches the closet. Angel snuffles at them from her dog bed.

____

“Nothing?” Nicole asks once she’s reappeared.

____

“Nothing,” Waverly says.

____

There’s another noise from Angel, making both women turn to look. Amy’s practically buried under a mound of blankets, only her nose peeking out. Angel’s curled on her one side on the dog bed, and Calamity Jane on her other. The two animals mostly obscure their small charge from view.

____

Waverly and Nicole wilt in relief.

____

“That girl.” Waverly shakes her head. “I swear, she can nap anywhere except her own bed.”

____

Knowing she’s safe, the two blow their daughter a kiss and tiptoe from the room.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! <3
> 
> Yes, there is a theme of Wynonna coming to steal their food, but it's usually an excuse to spend time with her favorite niece. And because they have a good selection of food. But mostly because of her niece.   
> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm @castibella-shipper-of-the-lord or if you have a prompt, send an ask on my writing blog @castibellas-fanfiction :)


End file.
